


enough

by eerian_sadow



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple moment between sire and childe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enough

“Do you love me, Master?”

“What?”

“It’s a simple question. Do you love me?”

“Why do you ask this now?”

“Because no one’s ever said they loved me, and I want to know if you do. So, do you love me, Master?”

“…No. Not the way you want.”

“Oh. All right, then.”

“I love you the way a parent would love their child. That is the only love I can give you.”

“Then it will have to be enough. Thank you, Master.”

“What about you, Seras Victoria? Do you love me?”

“Not the way you mean when you ask that.”

“How then?”

“I love you the way an adopted child can come to love her new father. I hope that’s enough for you, Master.”

“It is, Police Girl. It is.”


End file.
